Shattered Yet Not Broken
by Sibaas
Summary: It...it wasn't supposed to end this way..." Someone finds out about Bruce's alter ego. He'll never be the same again. J'onn/Batman
1. Where should we start first?

**Shattered Yet Not Broken**

**Summary: "It...it wasn't supposed to turn out this way.." Someone finds out about Bruce's alter ego. He'll never be the same again. Yaoi.**

**Warning: Anyone who's read my profile will knwo that the main pairing will be J'onn/Bruce. I simply LOVE the pairing, and it saddens me to know that there are so very few stories out there that center it. If you cannot stomach that, or dislike the pairing, the back-button is just a mouse click away. **

**()**

The sharp twinges of pain resonating throughout his body and the sound of someone entering the room alerted Bruce to the fact that he was awake. He didn't know how long he'd been held captive in the dark room. Time had become syrupy, much like his thoughts, probably due to the drugs that were being pumped through his system.

As a result, he couldn't move. That was probably the worse part. Knowing that if he had control over his limbs, he would no doubt be able to take on the man who was towering above him so smugly. But he _couldn't_ move. Not a single inch.

His captor had made sure of that.

The room was very plainly set up. A table in the corner, which had a small case on it, and a mattress in the other corner, where he'd been thrown quite carelessly by a goon. He hadn't been able to get a good look at any of them.

At first he hadn't been worried, thinking that someone had kidnapped 'Brucie' and was demanding a ransomed. Nothing major, and it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. He would just have to bide his time and wait for the moment to make his move. Tricky, but again, not the first time.

But as his captor revealed himself, and Bruce was able to look up into those cold green eyes...

He felt his stomach start to sink.

Right then and there, he knew he wasn't being kidnapped as 'Brucie', air-headed billionare, but as Batman, vigilante of Gotham City.

And Lex Luthor knew it too.

They had stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, until Luthor suddenly lunged forward and smacked him so hard it broke the skin. And even though he couldn't move, Bruce could very much feel the pain throbbing through his jawbone.

And as he felt the blood begin trickling down his cheek, the only thing that he could think of, was the fact that it didn't really make a lot of sense. Luthor was a madman to be sure, but Bruce had never figured him for the type to torture his captives.

A laugh erupted from the bald man's throat, and it unnerved him at how similar it sounded to Joker's. So high and shrill...

Dripping with insanity.

"It's not _right_ Bruce. Or should I call you _Batman_?" Luthor paused long enough to open the case before continuing on with his rant. "You're just a _man_. And he sees you _worthy_ enough to be by his side?!"

_Should have known this had something to do with Clark._

Bruce's eyes widened ever so slightly as Luthor drew near and he was able to spot the items in his hands. In his right was a syringe, in the other was a dagger. The man drew near, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "Well I intend to _show_ him how wrong he is. I'm going to _break _you Batman."

The needle was pushed into his skin and as the world began to dip and spin, Lex laughed once more. The volume only increased as Bruce's body began jerking wildly in reaction to the drug he'd just given him. Tossing the now useless syringe aside, he knelt down next to the motionless body of his captive and began tracing the dagger over his skin lightly. "Oh Bruce...where should we start first?"

**()**

Doooo ya wanna read more? It's a plot bunny that's erupted in my head. O.O I can't help myself man. I just can't. After this I plan on posting another chapter after this one. I have quite a few written up. I so need a life.


	2. Don't Cry

**()**

The second he found out that Bruce was missing, Superman began turning over every nook and cranny, determined to find him. And the entire time felt like hell as his searching got more and more frantic as the days passed by. Clark Kent hadn't reported in for work after the first week, and the only reason he hadn't been fired was because Lois had covered for him.

Which surprised him, seeing how he hadn't so much as spoken to her once he began his search. Knew that while Lois understood, she could only be patient for so long and if he kept things up that he might not have a home to go back to.

Yet as another hour ticked by; another day slipping away from his fingers, he couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities. The _what ifs_. He'd interrogated every one of the villains he could think of, and had even come close to snapping once, when Joker had laughed one time too many. And it sickened him when he looked up from the grinning clown and spotted the bitter respect shinning back from the other inmates in Arkham; as they saw the 'Big Blue Boyscout' come close to losing his charm.

He wasn't helping matters by loosing his cool, he knew that. Bruce was ...he was _Batman_ and could very well take care of himself. But he wasn't able to shut off his emotions like Batman could. Tried to tell himself that things were going to be _fine_, that they'd find Bruce, a little beaten and bruised, but okay. Except...this eerie feeling that he couldn't shake, told him that this time would be different. That he was going to be just a little too late this time.

And it was that same feeling that caused him to search day after day without resting, his energy being that of the sun and the adrenaline rushing through him. He was pushing himself to the limits, and felt the bitter irony as he recalled Batman doing the same for him. For all of them, really. Whenever any of them had disappeared or were in trouble, he'd push himself far past his limits, managing to exceed the natural limitations of any normal human being by far.

Now it was Superman's turn to return the favor. They were going to find Bruce, this he knew.

He just didn't expect it to take them three weeks. It was pure luck that Green Lantern managed to run across an underground bunker miles outside of Gotham City. Surrounded by lead, of course. No goons in sight, which was suspicious but they weren't going to start questioning their fate now, not when they were so close.

They carefully entered the bunker...

And what they found...

None of them expected.

**()**

There was someone holding him.

Very tightly.

_He's back_. Bruce's mind realized exasperatedly. _He's...he's going to...n..._

Trembling, he tried to shake his head, but found out that he couldn't move.

"N...n...nnnnnn..."

But the man didn't shove him harshly or laugh like last time. "N...nnnnnnn..."

"Shhh, Bruce...I...it's me...Clark."

Clark? Who ...? Frowning mentally, he tried to rack his brain for a face but came up empty. But Clark seemed nice. He was holding him, like Alfred used to. Except...he was shaking. A lot. Was he cold? Bruce could understand that. He was cold too.

So cold.

And tired. He was so tired. He hurt _everywhere_ and it was only a matter of time before the bad man came back..."Nnnnn..."

"I'm...I'm here, Bruce." The shaking intensified. "I'm-I'm here to save you!"

So he was a _good_ man?

That made sense. Since he wasn't really cold anyway. He was actually very warm. Like a furnace. It felt nice, wrapping around him and it made things hurt less. Not a lot, but enough so that he was able to slowly move his hand and pat the man's arm.

He wasn't cold, because he was warm. But he was still shaking. And if he wasn't _cold_ then that meant that he was crying. And Alfred said that when a friend was crying, he should hug them to make them feel better. Clark seemed to be his friend, if he was there to save him...

Only he couldn't really move that well yet; it hurt too much. So a pat would have to do for now. Hopefully it would be enough. Bruce didn't know what the shaking man looked like, since everything was so dark, but he did know that his pat didn't help. The man just cried harder.

Maybe when he was better and could hug properly, he'd be able to do a better job.

That thought caused Bruce to almost smile. He couldn't _really _smile. He tried, but his lips wouldn't move either. So he settled for a mind smile. Smiling was hard to do even when he was able to move; something he didn't like to do often. But for Clark, he'd smile.

Anything to make him stop crying.

_Don'...don' cry..._

()

:puppy eyes: How'd I do?


	3. Unable to stop

Flash swallowed thickly as he saw Bruce slowly pat Superman on the shoulder. He was bleeding and on the verge of death, yet _he_ was the one who was consoling Kal. Closing his eyes tightly, the speedster tried to make sense of what was happening. Trying to tell himself to calm down; trying to get the image of Bruce out of his head.

He looked so _tiny_ in Kal's arm. So fragile and _broken_. It wasn't right. Bruce was Batman. Batman didn't _break_. He was the one who kept others from breaking; the strong fighter who always did what it took to get the job done, no matter what. Seeing him in a pool of blood, covered in gashes and bruises...

It wasn't _possible._

So messed up...it was so messed up. Bruce had been attending a _ball _three weeks ago.

Something he did all the time. Show up, but on a show, smile brightly and act like he didn't have a care in the world. Simple. So... _normal_. It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

How did...

How did a night, which was supposed to be perfectly normal, end up being...

A nightmare?

_Blood...there's so much blood...and those eyes..._

Flash's insides curled and before he knew it, was emptying the contents of his stomach, retching painfully.

Felt his eyes start to burn and didn't bother to try and hide the tears or how his shoulders were shaking. Batman was their _teammate_ and even though knew the Bat would deny it; Flash thought of him as his _friend_. And now he was in Superman's arms; hanging onto life with just a string, staring up at the ceiling with those _eyes_ of his...

_It...it wasn't supposed to end up this way!_

()

Diana felt the world grow dim as she fought to stay conscious. Not daring to pass out at the sight before her, because she had no _right_ to do so. Forced herself to watch every excruciating moment without so much as a tremble.

She didn't _deserve_ to cry. Not her.

Not after what she'd done.

Logic told her to slow down and think; that there was no _way_ in a million years that she could have ever guessed that _this_ was going to happen as a result of her...turning her back.

It took her a few seconds to realize just why his eyes never moved from the ceiling, and when it hit home, her heart dropped. Not only that, but it _stopped_.

_Oh god, he's blind._

That thought caused everything else to crash into her. Bruce was _blind_. Never again would he be able to go out as Batman. Those beautiful blue eyes of his would never again see Dick's face, or Barbara's quirky grin. Or the lights of Gotham City, when she was truly beautiful, at night.

He would never be the same again.

And it was her fault.

It was then that she finally broke down, and cried.

()

It was J'onn who said in that quiet voice of his, that they should get him to the tower. The bleeding wasn't stopping and they needed to do something before he bled to death, and he was the only one with sound enough mind to point that out right now.

It was J'onn who carried Bruce's body into the hospital wing, because Superman couldn't walk. Couldn't even move except to sob.

It was J'onn who began the healing process, taking record of all his injuries and what operations, if any, would be needed in order to insure Bruce's survival. Six were needed.

It was J'onn who stayed by his side, throughout the entire ordeal. The others couldn't do it. Couldn't face him. They'd all thought they'd failed Bruce in some way or another, and they were probably reminded of their failure every time they looked at him. J'onn knew he was.

It was J'onn who hesitantly smoothed Bruce's hair back when the nightmares started, gently waking him up. Holding him down as he started shouting, calmly stating that he was in a safe place and that everything was going to be okay.

And it was J'onn who had the urge to change into one of his human identities so he could cry, lacking the proper tear ducts needed in his Martian form. Yet refusing to do so, knowing that if he started, that there was no way he'd be able to stop.

()

How'd I do? Not too sappy, I hope?


	4. Just Like a Child

A/N: The first part is a Flashback to when Luthor was torturing Bruce. Hence why it's mostly in italics. I'm...Sorry...if this bothers anyone.

()

"_Are you curious about the drug I just injected into your system Bruce?" There was no answer, but then again Lex hadn't really been expecting one. The body laid in front of him unmoving, his blue eyes focusing on him with frightening intensity, considering that he was drugged._

_Ran his smooth hands along his skin which was covered in blood. Marveled at his work. "It's a truth serum. One I've been working on." Lowered his lips next to Bruce's ears, whispering, "I'm going to ask you questions. And you're going to tell me everything. The Justice League's secret identities, codes to the tower, weaknesses...you're going to completely betray the very teammates you've worked along side for years." Here is where he smirked. "And there is nothing you can do about it."_

_It was then that Bruce's mind went into overdrive, trying to figure out his options. It was hard, with the drugs working against him. Focus. Focus on the facts._

_Truth serum._

_One Luthor had been working on._

_Stronger than most._

_Time. It'd break him eventually. Yes._

_Luthor was going to know everything he knew once he broke._

_Everything he knew._

_Their secret identities, the contingency plans he had..._

_Everything._

_'Unless I forget.' Bruce thought weakly._

_That didn't make any sense. Forget? _

_How could he forget years of training? All the information in his head—forget? Just like that? Impossible._

_'Go deep. Bury yourself into Bruce Wayne's mind.'_

"_Superman." The name was whispered to him, and immediately several sentences threatened to break free from his lips. "Where does he go when he's not saving the world?"_

_He had been prepared for the temptation to speak up. What he **hadn't** been prepared for was the blinding pain that practically slammed into him, causing him to gasp out. _

_Lex let out a harsh laugh. "I did say I made it myself, right? I'm going to keep it simple. If you don't talk you'll feel pain. A lot of it. And it'll only get worse as time wears on."_

_Using every mental trick he knew, he forced himself to concentrate. First things first. He needed something to focus his eyesight on. His eyes landed on the ceiling. More importantly, a crack. Raked his eyes along the crack, taking in how long, wide, deep, where it branched off into other little cracks._

_Luthor was asking him another question. One about Green Lantern. No. Don't answer. Don't. _

_Focus on the crack. Look at it. _

_This time the pain exploded in his head, causing stars to appear in his vision. Deeper. He had to go deeper. _

"_Bruce, Bruce, if you keep refusing to answer...the pains only going to get worse. I don't know what type of side effects the drug might have. I've never tested it before."_

_He sounded like he cared. _

_Yeah right._

_Another question._

_Don't. _

_Where was he going to hide? It had to be deep if he needed to forget. Deep._

_Even Bruce Wayne had valuable information. _

_So deeper._

_'My childhood?' _

_Before the accident. When things were full of innocence and child-like wonder, the world so wide..._

_So carefree..._

_Yes. That would do. _

_More pain sounded out. But that was okay. Because Mama and Daddy were there to make it better. _

_'Oh Bruce, look at you. I swear, I can't leave you alone for five minutes.' Mama was saying._

_'Mama? Where did you go? I was alone for a long time Mama...'_

_'Oh sweetie, I didn't go anywhere. I've been here all along.'_

_'It hurts Mama. I'm tired of hurting.'_

_'It only hurts for a second dear. After that, the pain goes away.'_

_'But mama--'_

_'Don't focus on that right now. Come on, we'll have Alfred mix us up some hot cocoa.'_

_There was a shadow in the back of little Bruce's mind, as he watched his mother enter the kitchen. Something that told him that all of this was **wrong**. His mama had gone somewhere. And he'd been alone. But...but she was here now, right? So that made everything okay right?_

_'You coming, Bruce?'_

_Right?_

_It was wrong. **Wrong**. _

_The pain was coming back._

_'Try not to remember so much, Bruce.' His Mama was saying._

_He followed her into the kitchen. It was wrong, yes. But for now, he'd go along with it._

_After all, he didn't really want to remember anyway._

_It was much less painful to forget._

()

When they got word that Bruce had finally woken up from the surgery, they had all stared at each other with uneasy eyes. J'onn was in there and he was quiet for the most part. So that meant something good. Right? Or did it mean something bad? They weren't really should.

It was Green Lantern, who had entered the room first, and the followed after him, filing into the room with their pulses pounding in their ears.

They had expected to see...

Well, they really didn't know what they were expecting. Everything about the situation was backwards and they weren't really sure what to make of anything anymore.

Because usually, when Batman was in the hospital, he was antsy, irritable, and in a hurry to get out so he could go back to doing what he did best. But...

The blood..the bruises...the drugs...

Not to mention the lost of eyesight.

No one could go through all that and come out of it completely normal. No one.

Not even Batman.

However...

They hadn't expected to walk in, and see him laughing and smiling as he chatted away to J'onn, who was nodding as if listening very carefully to whatever it was he was saying.

As if he didn't have a care in the world.

Just like a child.

Diana left the room.

So did Clark.

()

Soooo how'd I doooo?


	5. For Now

()

Flash walked up to the bed slowly, taking great care not to startle Bruce, who was _still _rambling on. It didn't add up. He was _smiling_ and _talking_, things he hadn't done even before the...

The accident.

That's what _they_ were calling it now. And Flash found himself gritting his teeth whenever he heard them use that phrase. _Accident_? No. It wasn't an _accident_. What happened to Bruce was a _catastrophe_.

An accident was something that you could recover from. A few apologies, a little time and things would be okay; things would return to just like they used to be. No big deal. But Bruce was...he was _blind_. Things weren't going to _go_ back to normal. Not this time.

Clearing his throat, he sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering just _what _he was supposed to say at a time like this. He was the funny one. The one who made things lighter by cracking a few jokes. But...

Jokes didn't really seem appropriate right now.

J'onn, thank god, sensed his dilemma and said, "I was telling Bruce here, how we found him in an abandoned warehouse, and he was telling me some stories about his parents." He ruffled Bruce's hair, smiling ruefully at the whine that he received in return.

_Bruce..._ "He's quite the story teller."

Flash swallowed, closing his eyes tightly. "Bruce, how old are you?"

A pout. It looked so _wrong _on his face. But there it was. "I already _told_ J'onn. Seven."

_Seven? _His mind raced wildly. What was he supposed to _do_? He wasn't _Superman_, who always seemed to know what to do no matter what happened...

_Except now..._

Plastering a smile on his face, Flash began telling Bruce about the time he ran away from home. It was embarrassing and he exaggerated some parts, but it made Bruce giggle--which was wrong, _wrong_-- and J'onn nodded at him, which made him believe he was doing _something _right.

But...Bruce was _blind_. He was _blind_ and smiling and laughing and believed he was _seven_.

_Oh god...Bruce.._

It felt like his heart was shattering, as he continued on with his stories, getting more smiles and giggles out of his friend, and a look of approval from J'onn.

His mind kept shouting at him that it was _wrong_. Everything was _wrong_. He didn't know what to _do_, because it seemed like him and J'onn were the only ones willing to deal with the situation right now. Clark and Diana had left to lord knows where and...Shayera and John hadn't moved from their spots ever since they'd laid eyes on Bruce.

_What am I supposed to do? _He thought desperately, his voice slowing to a halt. _How am I supposed to handle this?! This is wrong. Bruce is...he's..._

_Just keep doing, exactly what you are doing, Flash._ J'onn answered him

_But...I'm just telling jokes. It's just...I can't--_

_Jokes seem to be...appropriate for now._

Taking in a deep breath, Flash nodded and began picking up his story again, never taking his eyes away from Bruce's unseeing ones.

His voice faltered once more, when Bruce reached his hand out blindly to him, but he forced himself not to tremble when it made contact with his costume.

"And-And I _ran_ out of there faster than you could believe--"

"Chicken!"

"If _you_ believe that I was gonna wait around for my uncle to find out what I'd done...you're crazy."

Yes...jokes were appropriate...

For now.

()


	6. My fault

It was when he left Bruce's room to get some refreshments that they ambushed him. Their minds screeching at him with questions that they wanted to ask but didn't know _how_ to. He kept going, determined to reach the kitchen and get the snacks that were requested of him.

"What's _wrong_ with him?" Green Lantern demanded, his eyes burning into the Martian's back.

J'onn's hands tensed around the jar slightly. "It...I've only been able to get a few glimpses but...it seems he was unable to cope with the trauma and buried himself deep within his mind. From what I have gathered from the situation, it is amazing that he isn't insane."

They all paused at that, watching as he put two different jars on the counter, and reached for the bread.

Superman recognized the snack he was preparing and bit his lip. He was preparing a PB&J sandwich for _Bruce_. "Can you fix him?"

"This is not something that can simply be _fixed_ Superman."

The _tone_ of J'onn's voice said plenty about what he thought of _that_ question, and Kal felt his face heat up in shame. "I...I just...I'm...sorry."

Was it so wrong of him to ask such a thing? To _hope_ for such a thing? That he could just close his eyes, reopen them and...

Shayera shook her head softly, as if reading his mind. "It's not...wrong... but J'onn has a point. This isn't a dream. It's reality. This isn't going to just go away." She swallowed. "We...we need to push away our guilt and start dealing with the situation."

Agreeing with what she'd just said, J'onn paused to let that sink in, before continuing,

"None of us knows exactly what happened, but Bruce is dealing with it in his own way. If I try to interfere, I could do more damage than good. He needs time to heal."

"But...he _will_ be okay, right?" Clark asked timidly.

"I...I do not know."

Silence fell, long enough for J'onn to finish the sandwich and start his way back to Bruce's room, before Diana whispered, "What are we supposed to do?"

It was something they'd all been wondering, ever since they'd seen him giggling in the hospital bed. It was so _wrong_ and god he was _blind_ and they didn't _know_ how to cope with...well..._anything_, because this was _Batman_ and stuff like this wasn't _supposed to happen to Batman_.

"He believes himself to be seven, so it is best to treat him as if he _is_. Act like everything is fine. Also, we should contact Alfred."

That statement caused Kal to slump against the nearest wall.

Never_mind_ acting normal, how in the hell was he supposed to tell _Alfred_?

()

Alfred had taken it in stride, just like everything else. The only thing that gave away his emotions, was the hand that trembled as he served everyone tea, determined now more than ever to keep up with the role of a servant.

Because that was _normal_ and he needed something to be.

"He...he's been asking to see you and...and we think it's best that he stay here...with you." Clark Kent stated, playing with his glasses nervously. He didn't have the _nerve_ to show up as Superman right now.

Not when he'd failed in that department. He couldn't even look at his costume without feeling the shame burn through him. Superman was supposed to protect everybody. No one could get hurt when Superman was around, because he was _always_ there in the nick of time.

Except when it really mattered.

Shayera picked up where he left off, knowing that he was lost in his own thoughts. "We...we'll be taking shifts. Keeping guard."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the group, who all flinched away from his gaze. "You think one of your _villains_ did this?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "I...there...when we did a blood analysis, there were traces of some type of truth serum. As Bruce Wayne, he's just an air-headed playboy. But as Batman..."

The conversation died there and after a few more minutes of tense silence they got up and started to leave, except for Diana, who stayed seated. "Alfred, I--"

The butler stood up, and began collecting the cups before heading towards the kitchen. She followed after him, feeling that he had the right to _know_ just what she did.

"Alfred, I...it's my..."

He slammed down the tray, causing her to jump. "_Miss Diana_, I know that you are looking for a bit of advice and consolation, but I regret to inform you that I cannot give you that right now. Because I am desperately looking for someone to blame and if the next words out of your mouth are _'it's my fault'_ then that person is going to be _you_. I do believe that you are a nice woman, and I do not wish to put you in that position when you are obviously beating yourself up as it is."

Here is where is voice started to crack, his hands tightening painfully around the edges of the counter. "It-it is that _man's_ fault, whoever he is, and that is all I am going to say about it."

She stood there, rooted to the floor, her heart racing. He was _right_ and yet he _wasn't_ and it only made everything all the more worse because if he only _knew_ what she'd done he wouldn't be talking to her with such forced politeness like he was.

He was looking for someone to blame and she wanted to be that person. Because then maybe she'd feel just a fraction of an inch better if someone hated her as much as she hated herself right now.

"But I--"

Alfred's shoulders started trembling and she stopped. "I kindly ask that you see yourself out, as I have to prepare for...for..." The first tear fell, and then after that...

Diana left him sobbing against the counter, almost certain that he wouldn't appreciate her help and that he needed to be alone. Knowing that when they returned, he would be back to his calm and composed self.

But for now, he needed to mourn for his son.


	7. How?

Chapter 5

Today was the day.

Today was the day that the were going to bring Bruce home.

Alfred had prepared the best he possibly could. He'd gone out and bought food that he hadn't had the need to in years, being sure to stock up on all the foods that had been the master's favorite when he was that age. So different from the healthy-type he was now. He had dug up all the old Grey Ghost comics in the attic that had been carefully packed away, along with all the books and toys that had been gathering dust up there.

He tried not to think about _why_ he was doing all this. Didn't allow himself to, because if he started on that train of thought...his throat would start tightening again and well, Bruce was going to arrive any second. Had to be strong for this. So he kept his mind focused only on _what_ he was doing, not _why_, and soon found himself standing in the den, waiting for them to teleport down.

Which was right then and Alfred pursed his lips together as he saw that Bruce was actually _holding_ Flash's hand.

Just like a child.

_Not now..._Alfred's mind stated firmly.

"Alfred?"

"Master Bruce..." He struggled to play the part that was required of him, his mind all the while shouting that this was _wrong_. "Where on earth have you been?"

The smile that came over his master's face was almost enough to cause his facade to shatter. Almost. "I _wasn't_ on Earth Alfred! _I was in space!_" His hands reached out blindly and Alfred was quick to grab it, running over Bruce's form with critical eyes , taking in things that the others hadn't told him.

Like the fact that despite the cheerful front Bruce was putting on...

He was scared.

And for good reason. His eyesight was gone; everything was dark. He was _scared_ of the dark. Ever since the incident with the well...

Bruce buried his face in Alfred's shoulder (something he hadn't done in years and it was so _wrong_), whispering, "Alfred? Where's Mama?"

The butler slowly wrapped his arm's around Bruce, eyes widening to painful degrees, his mind racing. _Where's Mama?_ That's right. Thomas and Martha had been killed when he was _eight_. Not seven. He...he still believed...had no clue that...

What was he supposed to do?

For the first time in decades, Alfred found himself to be utterly lost, his cool composure failing because this _wasn't supposed to be happening_.

"Alfred?"

Bruce was still waiting for an answer. With as much normality as he could muster, Alfred said, "Don't you remember Master Bruce? They're on a business trip. But..they heard about your...accident and..." _They said to tell you they'll be back as soon as possible_...

_Say it_.

He couldn't. It wasn't the truth and it felt so horribly _wrong_ lying to him like this...

"Will they be back soon?"

"Of course, Master Bruce."

If either Flash or Hawk Girl saw the lone tear that slipped from Alfred's right eye, none of them said a word. They stood there awkwardly, trying to decide on what to do to help Alfred out, only to come up blank. Until Flash took in a deep breath and zipped close next to Alfred, started shaking his hand wildly, saying, "Hi there, Flash. I'm Flash not you. You might know me as the fastest man alive." He put an arm around Alfred's shoulder. "Hooo man, Jeeves." Here is where Bruce let out a slight giggle. "This is some place you guys got here! Hey how about some food? Yeah, food's good, wouldn't you agree Hawk Girl?"

At hearing her voice, Hawk Girl snapped to attention, trying to move her body to answer or roll her eyes or _something_. But all she could do was stare.

She wasn't like Flash; she couldn't just put on a smile and pretend that everything was okay. It was something she admired about him, even now, because Alfred was clearly stumbling on what to do and Flash was helping but...

All she was doing was standing there, trying to move.

Trying to lie.

_It's not that hard, really_. She heard her mind say. _Just one foot in front of the other. _Her body moved a few steps. _Open mouth, say a few words. Something normal. Don't let your voice shake, that's not normal_. Her throat tightened. _Can't talk normally if your throat is burning. Stop it. _

_Normal. Nothing's wrong. This isn't happening, it's just a dream._

Followed them into the kitchen, half listening to Flash rattle on food he'd like to eat, and to Bruce adding on to it. _Just a dream. Soon you're going to wake up from it, and everything will be okay. _

"You want anything Miss...Hawk Girl?"

Flash looked over towards his friend, who let out a shaky breath. _You okay?_ He mouthed out silently.

She shrugged. That was such a weird question to ask, really.

After all, this was just a dream.

_Why wouldn't she be okay?_

Her words from the tower echoed in her brain, calling her a hypocrite.

"_This isn't a dream. It's reality. This isn't going to just go away...We...we need to push away our guilt and start dealing with the situation."_

And she would. Eventually. Just...

Not right now.

()

Alfred was preparing only _one_ of the things Flash had asked for (something he was pouting over, along with Bruce), when another voice sounded in the mansion. A young voice.

Tim.

The knife he was using to chop up vegetables clattered to the floor loudly, as footsteps started to come closer to the kitchen. No. He'd thought of everything. Food to buy, comics to bring out, movies to purchase...

How...

_How_...

Did he manage to forget to tell Tim?


	8. This time

()

They hadn't told Tim that Bruce had been missing.

Of course, he'd pretty much figured it out when Alfred's words had started to become more clipped than usual after the first week passed. He only became really worried when Bruce disappeared. And he had gone on a rant to Dick about how they were treating him like a child and he _wasn't_ one. He was _Robin_, Batman's partner, and when Batman went missing, someone really needed to inform him of such things, so he could _help_.

Dick had fallen silent upon hearing said rant.

"_Why?! **Why **didn't they tell me?!" _He recalled shouting, before falling backwards onto the couch in Dick's apartment, breathing harshly.

"_Because this time...is different..." Came the answer, Dick's voice barely above a whisper as he leaned against a wall, looking out at __Blüdhaven__ through the window._

_And even though Tim knew he was right, it didn't stop him from going, "WHY?"_

_Dick frowned, turning away from the window to gaze at his little brother, who was still so new at this... "Batman didn't go missing. Bruce Wayne did. Or more specifically, Brucie, the playboy, went missing. No amount of ransom has been demanded. Which means that either they've killed him or..."_

"_Or?"_

"_Or that they took him not as Brucie, but as Batman." Dick slumped down to the floor, his blue eyes staring at the contents of his apartment, as if searching for answers. "We all know that we're gonna find him, eventually. What we don't know is what condition he's going to be in once we do."_

_The words hung in the air, vile and full of things that Tim didn't understand, and wasn't sure if he __**wanted**__ to understand. "But...he...Batman always turns out okay. He...he always makes it." He said it with such conviction and confidence, that Dick almost believed him. And he so wanted to believe him. _

_However, his gut was telling him otherwise. "Like I said, Tim." He rose up and started towards the wall of his apartment, the one that held his Nightwing costume. He didn't want to be Dick Grayson right now. "It's different this time."_

And as Tim entered the kitchen...

Saw Bruce, and that he was basically okay, a little bruised, but okay...

Rushed forward to hug him, only to be stunned as several things came to light.

Like the fact that Bruce's eyes weren't focusing on anything.

Or how he was demanding to know who he was.

Or how Flash and Hawk Girl were in the kitchen, and they were both looking unbelievably guilty right now...

The pieces all slammed into place, and even though there were still fragments of the puzzle missing, it was enough to give him a slight clue of what was going on. Enough that Tim slowly backed out of the room and ran.

"_Like I said, Time...It's different this time."_

_Dick was right... _Tim realized, his heart pounding in his ears as he raced down the street. _It is different this time!_

And he had no clue what to do.

()

How'd I do?


	9. Answers

()

Tim was a mess. He was soaking wet from the rain pouring outside, his eyes were as wild as his hair was, and as soon as he laid eyes on Dick, who had been getting a cup of coffee at Starbucks on his break, he made his way over to him. Over to his brother, who always knew what to do when Bruce didn't.

_Bruce..._

Dick had to only take a glance at Tim to know what was wrong. "They found him?"

He was shocked when Tim launched himself at him, hugging tightly and began to talk really fast in a high pitch voice, which was getting louder as the seconds ticked by. "He...he's blind. _Blind_ Dick! He-he can't see and and and he-he doesn't know who I am and-- _blind! He's blind. What do I do? WhatdoIdoDick?!_"

The information hit him like a ton of bricks, and he found himself just as lost as Tim was. _Blind_?

Slowly, he walked Tim back up to his apartment , called up the office and told him he was taking the rest of the day off—something which did not please his boss but...he found he couldn't really care right now. Not when his little brother was basically a hysterical mess on the couch, and there were so many questions circling through his head. _Blind? _

He couldn't handle both Tim and the nagging of his mind at the same time—one of them had to stop. A quick press to a few nerves and Tim was slumped over. While he felt guilty or sedating him in such a harsh way...Dick needed answers, and he couldn't get that with his brother being all hysterical.

This way he'd be out for a few hours, giving him plenty of time to gather all the information he needed. After filling up his car with gas, Dick started towards Metropolis. He needed answers, and Clark was going to give them to him, whether he liked it or not.

()

Clark Kent was sitting in front of his computer in the Daily Planet, staring at the screen blankly. Lois was concerned, and had asked several times what was up with him, but he couldn't think about what had happened, much less explain it to her. In fact, he hadn't even wanted to come in to work today. The only reason he had was because Perry was seriously _very_ close to firing him after he hadn't reported in for three weeks and while he was very tempted to just let himself be fired...

He needed something to do to take his mind off it.

Though he wasn't really _doing_ anything, besides staring at the icons on his computer's desktop.

His cellphone rang.

Glancing at the caller-ID, he frowned. The call was coming from his own apartment. But who...? "Hello?"

"_You are going to come home from work early. You are going to explain to me everything that has happened to Bruce. Now."_

Clark sighed heavily. He had been anticipating that one of the Bat-family would be contacting him but...he wasn't really in the mood to discus it. Ever. "Dick--"

"_I will come down to the Daily Planet and drag you out myself dressed as Nightwing. Don't think I won't do it."_

He really would do it too. Dick was easy going and all but when one of the Bat-family was involved—especially Bruce—he quickly got serious. And while it would probably be interesting to see how Dick could manage to drag _him_ out, he wasn't really up to finding out. Most likely it would involve the use of Kryptonite, his secret being exposed and him being fired. And when all that was done and over with...he'd _still _have to explain to Dick.

He sighed.

"I'm on my way."

"_Thought so." _The call ended there and Clark snapped his cellphone shut and headed towards Perry's office. "Perry..."

The older man looked up from the papers on his desk, shaking his head slightly. "Clark, have a seat."

Mentally groaning, Clark entered the office, closing the door shut behind him. He had a feeling what was going to come next...

"You don't come into work for three weeks, and when you do finally show up, you're spaced out and not doing any work."

Perry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "You...I'm guessing this has something to do with the volunteer work you do?"

There it was. The implication that Perry knew more than he let on. It was a completely innocent remark. Anyone who happened to be listening in would think nothing of it. After all, Clark Kent was heard to be doing volunteer work all the time. He wasn't shocked that Perry knew who he was; after all Perry was an excellent reporter, Clark would have found it suspicious if Perry _hadn't _noticed anything odd or peculiar about him.

But the tone...the tone the implication was said in...it quickly brought up memories he really didn't want to face. "I...yes...sir...I...one of my friends...was...he...and I just..." He swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry...but...but I can't..."

A bought of silence stretched between them for a few seconds, before Perry stated, "I don't want to see you in my building for another two weeks, you hear?"

Clark's eyebrow's shot up to his hairline. Immediately he began protesting, "Sir—I ...but...I mean I--"

"Out, Clark."

"Yes sir."

He really didn't want to leave though. Didn't want to have to face Dick, who was basically Bruce's _son_ and tell him just how much he'd failed in his roll as Superman.

His cellphone rang again.

But...

"Yes?"

He really didn't have a choice.

"_**Now. **Tim is only going to stay out for another hour or so."_

"You...you knocked Tim out?"

"_Yes. Now hurry."_

()

M'goin on vacation for about a week. My ma' thinks I spend too much time on the computer, so the chances of me updating are pretty slim, but I'll write while I'm away, and by the time I come back, m'sure to have plenty of chapters ready! See you guys then!


	10. Heroes don't fail

Shattered But Not Broken

A/N: Unlike my other stories, where I have several rough drafts in my folders, I have none for this one. So I have to come up with the newest chapters from the top of my head. Not that I don't enjoy it, it just takes longer. Just thought you guys deserved to know why I take a little bit longer on this story, than the others.

ALSO! I spent a few minutes trying to get bat's hardships listed right. -.- and that's when I noticed that apparently Stephanie is like back from the dead or something? FUCK that. She's dead. She died. At least in my story.

**()**

The ride back to his apartment was quick, traffic at an all time low. He didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious about that fact, so he settled for both.

Slowly walked up the stairs and to his front door and stood there for what seemed like forever, trying to put together some sort of speech. Something to say...but he didn't even know where to begin.

Which, Clark supposed, didn't really matter anyway, because as soon as he opened the door and laid eyes on Dick, all coherent thought left. So much for planning it out.

Dick didn't give him a chance to start any polite chit-chat. "What happened?" His voice was dripping with acid and accusing undertones that sounded so much like...like Bruce.

_Bruce..._

"Why didn't you go to Alfred?" Clark asked in place of an answer, his voice barely above a whisper.

A sharp look. "Do I really have to answer that?"

No, he didn't, not really. Because Clark already knew. Knew that Alfred saw Bruce as his surrogate son. To ask him about what happened, to force hi to relive that...would be too cruel. Alfred was a strong man, no doubt, but Clark wasn't sure if even _Alfred_ would be able to handle that without breaking down.

So Dick had come to him.

And why wouldn't he? After all, he was **Superman**.

He was invulnerable; faster than a speeding bullet. The Last Son of Krypton.

But did any of that _matter_?

Did any of it SAVE Bruce?!

No. It didn't.

Bruce was damaged beyond repair. And he hadn't been able to stop it. Hadn't been able to save him.

They called him a hero, but what good was it, being able to move mountains or match Flash in a race if he couldn't protect those that mattered the most to him?

Clark wanted to scream.

But he couldn't. Because Dick was looking at him expectingly, wanting answers that he so desperately wished that he didn't have to give.

Superman wasn't allowed to break down. Had to hold it together, for the team, for Dick.

For Bruce.

Had to be the hero.

But as he opened his mouth and started explaining the situation to Dick, he couldn't help but think...

That he wasn't a hero. Not at all.

_Heroes don't fail._

So what did that make him?

**()**

Dick was driving back to Gotham, his mind clouded over as he took in everything that Clark had told him not ten minutes ago.

Stabbed. Beaten. Drugged. Broken ribs. Punctured lung. Blinded.

Raped.

His foot slammed on the break petal as that word entered his mind, the sudden jerk forward cutting it off. He continued on, ignoring the angry looks being thrown his way.

He couldn't go down that path of thinking. Not now. Not ever.

Anger flooded his veins as he sped along the highway, taking a sharp turn at the nearest exit. A few people blared their horns at him; but he didn't care. He was doing them a _favor_ by getting off the damn road as quickly as possible. He was obviously in no shape to drive at the moment.

Pulled into a gas station and got out of his car, his ind racing and throat tightening.

Raped.

Bruce...he'd been...

The anger increased and he lashed out, delivering a hard kick to the side of his car.

_Raped?!_

More kicks, this time in tune with his thoughts.

How.

_Kick_.

Could.

_Kick._

He?!

How could Bruce let this happen?!

Bruce...was Batman.

Of all the people in their screwed up makeshift family, Bruce was the person who mattered the most. And who he worried about the least. Even when the situation was looking grim, he never worried about Batman. He was determined and strong and impossible to break.

Babara's paralysis, Jason's death. Leslie's betrayal and as a result, Stephanie's death. Bane breaking his back. He'd come back from it all.

It was like Dick was being nestled in this security blanket of sorts, constantly saying to himself, 'Every thing's going to be okay. Batman's okay. So long as he's okay, every thing's fine.'

And he'd lived like that for a long time, until he'd suddenly had his security blanket being ripped out from under him.

Everything wasn't okay.

_Batman_ wasn't okay.

And Dick didn't know if he'd ever be.

He felt cheated.

He felt like everything he'd known was a lie.

He felt like he was going to cry.

But he _couldn't_ cry. Because right now, he had about thirty minutes to get home. Back to Tim, who'd be waking up right about then. Tim, who'd be expecting Dick to tell him what to do.

Dick slid down to the ground, closing his eyes tightly; he knew that people were starting to stare but right now he just didn't care about all that.

In a few minutes, he was going to get up, get back in his car and continue on his drive.

In a few minutes he'd be back in his apartment, and he'd have to be the big brother, the one in control.

And he had every intention of fulfilling that role.

Eventually.

But for now, he'd close his eyes and think about the past. Suiting up, going out into the night and fighting bad guys. Coming home to Alfred's cocoa. Getting angry at Batman for ordering around him about like he was still a child...

How he wished for those simpler times again...

**()**

Babara's paralysis, Jason's death. Leslie's betrayal and as a result, Stephanie's death. Bane breaking his back. I THINK I listed them in the correct order that they happened. And if not? Meh. / someone msg me and I'll straighten it out I guess.


	11. Just a dream

Shattered Yet Not Broken

()

"_This just in! Gotham City Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne has been found by non-other than The Batman."_

Tim's jaw dropped. How did news get out so _quickly_? It hadn't even been a full _day _since Bruce had arrived_..._His eyes narrowed, gears whirling around in his head as he continued watching GNN. The Batman that was shown in front of the gates of the Manor was either J'onn or Superman. He didn't look like he'd gained more muscle so his money was on the Martian...

"_Knowledge of Mr. Wayne's injuries is relatively unknown at this point. When asked for an interview, Batman denied..."_

He rolled his eyes. _'Yeah I bet.'_

"_Mr. Lucious Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises has confirmed the rumor..."_

Rumors? There were **rumors**? Already? How?! When?!

"_...and has also reverted to a child-like state due to the trauma he experienced..."_

Numbly, he clicked the television off. Blue eyes were wide as he gazed blankly at the wall, still in shock over what he'd heard. He'd known about the blindness. But the not knowing him part, he figured amnesia at the worst. A few days, Bruce would remember and then he'd...be back to normal. Just blind.

This...child-like state? What...did that mean? How old did he believe he _was_? That...wasn't possible. Batman didn't..._let _things like that happen. He had plans for everything, always prepared for whatever the world dished out. _Knew _everything. So how...how was this even possible? What else had happened to him?Swallowing, he clicked the remote once again, only to hurl it at the screen when he saw that the news was now focusing on a drought in the middle-east. There was now a hole in the screen and Dick was going to be _pissed _but he didn't _care_ about that. All he cared about was getting those _stupid _news casters OFF the screen as quickly as possible!

Already they had forgotten about Bruce, had moved on to freaking _droughts_. Didn't they give a _damn _about what had happened?! How could they just sit there, behind their perfect desks with their perfect smiles and _perfect _hair when Tim's world was crashing all around him? How could they do it? Carry on like normal when he was shaking so hard, unable to see straight, his blood pounding so hard in his ears he was liable to go _deaf _at any moment...

_How_? Tim wanted to know...so he could do it to. What was the secret? How was _he_ supposed to go on like normal?

"Awww, _Tim_ not the TV! I paid good money for that!" His head jerked up at the voice, tensing when he saw Dick standing there. The weak attempt at humor wasn't lost on the younger man, he simply chose to ignore it. Now wasn't the _time _for humor. Now was the time for Dick to tell him all that was _wrong_ so he could fix it. Like Batman had taught him... "What did Superman say?"

Didn't even ask how he knew, just slumped down into the couch besides him, sighing heavily. "How much do you want to know?"

None of it. He didn't want to know. Knowing meant admitting this was _real_. Meant Bruce was really...but he couldn't be...

"All of it," Tim whispered, not because it was the truth but because that was what he was _supposed _to say. He was Robin. Robin wasn't allowed to be selfish or show any cracks. He was a hero. Heroes...didn't crack. Didn't _break_.

So what did that make Batman? A failure? Tim knew he felt let down but he couldn't call Batman a _failure_. Not after all that the man had done...

He listened through all of it, hanging onto every word. Didn't interrupt once to sob or cry, even though it felt like he was on the verge of shattering into a million pieces. And when his brother was done he sat back, his mind pulsing. "So...that's...it." Now he knew. Great. Now everything was _real, _no chances of escaping...how was he...what was...

The silence must have lasted for hours before he finally spoke up. "I...don't know that I can do this, Dick. Deal with...him like this."

Face Bruce, and watch a man who could kill him in such ways that a body would never be located, who had trained him, and in some ways, helped raise him, act like...a child. How could he?

"So what, you're just going to _abandon _him?!"

Was shocked and hurt at Dick's harsh tone. What did he _expect _from him?! "I...what am I—HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THIS?!"

Blue eyes bore into his and Tim's body started to relax as he saw the firm determination in them. So much...like Bruce's... "Tim, **listen **to me. You will deal with this. You're not going to abandon Bruce when he needs you the most. You're going to help Bruce recover in any way possible. You will be calm, nice and not cause him or Alfred any distress. You will do all this, and more, because you are Tim Drake, Bruce's _son_ and _partner _and because Batman **needs **his Robin. Are we **clear**?"

The world was still falling apart, just barely holding together at the seams. But now...he knew what to do about it. And somehow, that made the chaos all the more bearable. "Okay..." He mumbled, picking at the fabric of the couch uneasily, "I'm sorry about the TV.."

Dick sighed. "Yeah me too..." Stood up, stretching, "Alright, now help me pack."

()

_A loud slap rudely jarred him awake and Bruce let out a yelp at the unexpected attack. He couldn't see anything yet at the same time he knew exactly where he was. Could tell even before the bad man started to touch him again with those cold fingers and that blade...Bruce shuddered, whimpering quietly. "Nnn..."_

_Where was Alfred? This...couldn't be real. No. He'd been saved. By...by J'onn! And Flash! He'd been at the manor, and Mama and Daddy had been on their way home...wasn't real...couldn't be real..._

"_You fell asleep," that creepy voice purred and Bruce felt his stomach sink. Felt a few tears leak out. Still here...still with...all just a dream... hadn't been saved...just a dream... _

"_Awwww, tears? For me?" Was pulled into a kiss. He struggled weakly, flinching when his lips were nipped at harshly. Didn't want this. Any of it. He-he wanted to go back asleep...back to Alfred and-and J'onn and Flash..._

_'Nnnnn...noooo...'_

_All alone. Just a dream. Hadn't been saved. Bad man was back. And he was going to...nnnn... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

()

;.; Poor Bruce. Review or I shall stop stalking you!! xD


	12. Twenty Questions

()

Bruce jerked awake, curling into a small ball as sobs racked his body. He could hear Alfred's footsteps coming towards him, to check and see if things were okay. But it wasn't real. Alfred wasn't real. Just a dream. Soon he'd wake up and be back with...nnnn...couldn't go back! Couldn't! WOULDN'T! Dark...it was so dark. No matter where he went. Couldn't see anything. No brightness. Just dark shadows...could only hear voices...

He was alone...so alone...

"Master Bruce..."

A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched, moving away. "Nnn..." Don't touch. Wasn't real. Just a dream. It was going to go away soon and he'd wake up again...

"Did you...have a bad dream?"

No. It was a wonderful dream. Nice dream. Safe dream. What he had was a bad _reality. _

"Do you...wish for me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"NO!" Bruce sprung up into a sitting position, breathing harshly, "NONONONONONONONONO!!" Started clawing at himself, anything to keep from 'falling asleep'. Warm hands stilled his own and he stiffened, trying to pull away. "NO!" Couldn't go back! Couldn't!

"Master Bruce, _please_, calm yourself."

Struggled as he was pulled into an embrace, relaxing as the familiar scent registered with his brain. Dream Alfred was very convincing...

"Wish y'were real..." he mumbled into Dream Alfred's shoulder. "Jus' a dream..."

The body was trembling again. Like...um...Clark! Yes, just like Clark had been. Which mean...he was...

Crying...? Now Bruce was _sure_ this was just a dream.

Alfred **never **cried. Ever.

"What...would convince you, Master Bruce?"

Paused for a second, thinking quietly. What _would_? Couldn't see, so that was out. Pain wasn't anything convincing. He felt that with the bad man too. So...wait. Maybe...

"Wanna talk to Mama...an' Dad..." Dreams never got their voices right. He could always tell when his parents were faked in his dreams. Always.

Knew from the way Alfred tensed that it wasn't possible.

'Cause this was just a _dream_.

()

After their talk, Tim and Dick had packed up a few things before deciding to call it a night. The next day had been hectic, full of riding around the city asking for boxes, packing everything up, getting change of address forms, arguing with his boss over _why _he needed a transfer, arguing with his landlord over why he was terminating his lease so soon and reading up on every book they could find about psychology and how to handle people like...Bruce. By the time they were done, it had been late so they had gone to bed.

They'd had a quick breakfast before they had hauled all the boxes into Dick's car, deciding to use the 

cave to avoid the reporters that were outside of the gates, and had made trip after trip until Dick's apartment was finally empty. Then, _then _they were able to get a good look at Alfred.

And that's when their jaws dropped and their guilt increased by tenfold.

The butler looked..._tired_. Unbelievably tired. Like he hadn't slept in a few days...

"Master Bruce refuses to sleep."

Which was because he _hadn't_.

Tim winced. "Has he said why?"

They followed Alfred up to the kitchen, watching as he fixed himself _coffee_. Not tea. He was probably running on nothing but caffeine, sugar and will power by now. The butler took a large sip before sighing, "He is under the assumption that this is all but a dream and any second he will awaken to find himself still in his captor's custody."

Ah. That was...pretty complicated. Not to mention so, horribly screwed up. Once again, he had to remind himself that Bruce was mentally a 'child' and a much scarred one at that. How..._what _we he supposed to _do_?

After a brief battle with Alfred, in order to try to convince the butler to get a few hours sleep (which ended with Dick threatening to drug Alfred's drink and Alfred snappily threatening to have him removed from the premises...) that they _lost_, they started towards the den where Bruce was sitting with Hawk Girl. Who was trying...so very hard to talk to Bruce.

Who was curled into a small ball, rocking back and forth, mumbling something under his breath.

"Ba-Bruce...you _need _to sleep."

"NO! NO NO NONONONONONONONONO!!" Watched with wide eyes as Hawk Girl grabbed Bruce by the hands in order to keep him from clawing at himself. She had quite a few bruises and scratches on her and Tim briefly wondered just how long she'd been here. Didn't look as tired as Alfred but still looked really banged up, like she had been doing this for a while...

Wasn't really sure _what _to do. So he sat down, a few feet away from Bruce and just racked his brain for something to say. And ended up saying the first thing that popped into his head. Which was...

"Do you want to play twenty questions?"

Bruce stopped his struggling, turning over to stare in his direction, surprise momentarily overriding his fear. "Twenty what?"

"It's a game. I'll think of something. Anything. You get to ask twenty questions to try and figure it out. If you can't, I win. If you can, you get to think of something and I ask the questions. Though..." he paused thoughtfully, "I'll probably win..."

That was just what he needed to say in order to get Bruce interested. He stopped trying to claw himself and instead asked, "Animal, place, thing or mineral?" Tim blinked, surprised at that question. Bruce hadn't even known what the game was yet he knew what questions to ask? Figures.

"...mineral."

"Rock."

His jaw dropped. What? No. _No_. There was...blue eyes narrowed at Bruce, who grinned, as if sensing the glare. "Your turn! Try not to lose again."

"B-but I didn't even..." Tim scowled, "Fine. Animal, place, thing or mineral?"

The grin widened. "Thing."

"Is it ugly?"

"Probably."

Probably? What type of answer was that?

"Can it move?"

"Sadly, yes."

_..mmmm...deadly?_

"Is it deadly?"

"If you look at it."

_If you look at it...hmmm_... Tim chewed his lip thoughtfully, noticing in the back of his mind that Bruce was scooting closer towards him. _If you look at it...mmm..._

"Mythical?"

"No. Though I've heard horror stories..."

Wasn't mythical. It was a thing, a real thing, probably ugly, could move, was deadly when looked at...hmmm...

"Can it...hmmm...can it talk? In an intelligent manner?"

"Yes and no."

_Probably some type of toy...mmm..._ But what type of toy would be deadly to look at? _Maybe a laser type thing?_

"Is it a toy?"

"Nope. But it's probably really funny."

Probably really funny? Probably ugly? That's right. Bruce couldn't _see_. So it had to be something he'd just come in contact with recently. He knew what Alfred ...wait. That wouldn't work. It was a thing. Damn. Hmm...

"Is it in this room?"

"Yep."

Bruce was now practically sitting in his lap and while Tim knew a part of him should have been freaking out over such a thing, his mind was too busy trying to win the game. _Mmmm...okay. In this room. Probably funny. Can't talk in an intelligent manner. But it __can __talk. Deadly to look at..._ Tim felt his eye twitch as it occurred to him that Bruce was a _child_. "Bruce?" If he said yes...

"No. Not me."

"Is it my _face_?"

"...dang..."

He groaned, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes. Bruce had just insulted him via twenty questions. And he'd _fallen _for it. "My turn."

"My face?"

A snicker escaped. "No, I'm more intelligent than _that_."

The scowl told Tim that the insult had been picked up on and not appreciated. Good. Little brat...his _face_? Hmpf.

"Animal, plant, thing, place or mineral?"

Damn. Had to stick place in there didn't he?

"Place."

"That...um...watchtower...thingy."

He laid back on the floor, a frustrated growl escaping him. "How do you _do _that?!"

Bruce grinned, poking his leg. "'Cause I'm good like that."

Tim laughed softly, "You've been hanging around Flash too much...alright. Animal, thing, place, plant or mineral?"

"Animal..."

_Animal..hmm...probably human. _

"Human?"

"God-like."

_What? Who did..._

"Mythical?"

"Nope."

Damn. Who did Bruce...awww man. Batman probably knew tons of people like that.

"Superpowers?"

A pout. "No. It'd be more fair if they _did _though."

Tim grinned. Alfred, had to be. "Can you tell this person no?"

"Not possible."

_Oh yeah. Alfred. _

He yawned, blinking when Bruce laid down beside him. Hmm? How did he know he'd laid down? Meh. Bruce was still Batman, even if he couldn't remember it... "Does this person have the power to make you feel guilty with just a _glance_?"

A grin was his answer as Bruce scooted closer.

"And the power to ...:**yawn**: make you _do _things :**yawn**: with just _suggestions_?" Tim continued sleepily, his eyes falling shut. It'd been a really hectic few days, they'd had an early morning and the floor was _really _comfortable. Felt Bruce nod and fuzzily realized that the older man's head was resting on his chest. Too tired...nnn...he'd flip out over when he woke up.

"Mmhmm...an...won'...g'way...when...y'fire 'em..."

Dick shared an amused look with Hawk Girl, jumping when Alfred handed him an armful of blankets. Slipped the pillow under Tim's head and draped the covers over the two, watching as they slept on the floor. Bruce, with his head resting on Tim's chest, his face looking so...open...

He let out a grunt before slumping over onto the couch, dimly realizing that Alfred was laying in the recliner and Hawk Girl's eyes were falling shut. Jeeze...child or grown up, Bruce still required a lot of taking care of. Some things never changed…

Still, he felt a bit of pride stir in him as his body relaxed.

_You did good, Tim...real good._

Dick smiled, knowing that Tim would be fine. Just had to get his feet back under him is all.

Bruce was Batman and...seeing him like this was more than unnerving. He'd fallen many times before but had always managed to pick himself up again. This time...he needed help.

And they were determined to give it to him.

After all, that's what family was for, right?

()

I KNOW it's been a while but...yeah. I got nothing. XD Review peoples! Before I smite thee! XD


End file.
